Battle Scars(a transformers fanfic)
by otakujaci
Summary: <html><head></head>Maria Farfalla has been bullied at school and in orphanages due to her somewhat "battle scars." She tries to ignore them, but eventually they get to her. She decides to run away, and live on the streets. What happen if she ends up finding a transformer? THIS IS IS THE BAYVERSE. I DO NOT OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, NOR DO I OWN THE BAYVERSE</html>
1. Prolouge

I was 12 years old, reading my favorite book. My parents were still out, they've been out longer then usual. Whenever I asked why, they said they're working a few more hours, and that when they were able to get a break, they would play with me all day. I was happy Mom and Dad were working really really hard, but I used to worry about them. I didn't want them to overwork themselves, but either way, I was gonna take care of them if they did. I remember telling my Mom and Dad to be careful at work, and they would smile. They always gave me the brightest smile. Everyday it continued this cycle, until that day. It was a week before my birthday. My parents have told me that they were gonna get their break in time enough to celebrate. I was so happy, because they would finally get a break, even if it was only for a day. I was playing alone with my hair, because I was bored. If I remember correctly, I was putting it in a ponytail, since I had nothing else to do. As soon as I untied it, I heard the door open.

"Maria, we're home!" My mom said. I smiled and ran downstairs.

"Welcome home!" I said, giving them a big bear hug..around their waist. Yea, I was short for my age. They smiled and hugged me back.

"Did you have a good day at school?" My dad asked. I nodded. All of a sudden, I had a feeling in my heart. I held up my arms so they could bend down. When they did, I gave them both a kiss and hugged them.

"I love you Mom, I love you Dad." I said. They gave me a warm smile, and kissed on both of my cheeks.

"We love you, too, sweetie." My mom said.

"Love you too, squirt." My dad said. I giggled, then looked back, realizing that the front door was open.

"You left the front door open, here, I'll go close it." I said. After I have ran to the door, I closed it and ran back to where my parents were, only to hear a big 'BOOM' sound and be pushed into the wall by a huge force, My vision was blurry, but I saw a huge fire, and my parents on the ground. I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer, and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room, on the bed. I didn't know why I was here. When I looked around, I only saw a doctor and a nurse. I couldn't speak, because I had an oxygen mask on. I tried sitting up, but didn't have the energy. That's when the nurse and doctor finally noticed me. They came up to me, and were looking at a huge beeping thing.

"Doctor, this is a miracle." I heard the nurse say. The doctor only nodded, and then gave me a shot. I flinched, and a tear formed in my eyes. I've always hated shots. Once he was done looking at the big beeping thing, he took off my mask. I started breathing normally, but then I felt nauseous. Luckily, the doctor have me a bucket to puke in, and it was really helpful.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"My whole right side hurts, and so does my left side." I said with pain.

"Does the right side hurt more?" She asked. I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were in an explosion. You were in terrible condition." The nurse explained.

"W-what happened to my parents?" I asked. The nurse frowned, and patted my head.

"Hun, your parents died when the bomb went off, since they were the closest." The nurse told me. My eyes filled with tears, and I started crying. It hurt, but I was too sad to care at the moment. The nurse was going to hug me, but I flinched when she touched my right shoulder, so she pulled back.

"I'm sorry for your lost, but don't worry, just remember they will always be watching over you." The doctor said. That made me feel a little better, but I was still crying a little bit.

"Don't worry kid, things will get better, I promise." The doctor said.

"I-I'm tired." I said.

"Then go to sleep, the nurse will be watching over you just in case something happens. You will be fine." The doctor reassured me. I nodded, and laid down. It was gonna be hard without my parents, I thought, and was right. I'm glad I was able to give my last kiss to them, and told them I loved them.

I miss them...

Hey guys! so for those who were slightly confused, this is the prologue in the present main characters point of view. I decided to write this first then right the profile. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1-The Runaway

Name: Maria Farfalla

Age: 15

Height: 5"4

Appearance: Long brown hair that stops at mid-back and a fringe that covers her left eye. Has pale skin and dark brown eyes. Has freckles and also wears reading glasses.

I was 15 years old when my life seemed like it was starting to go downhill. I was in a place I hate with a passion. An orphanage. Since I lost my parents, I had to be registered here once I have fully recovered. However, my life still sucks. Because of the explosion 3 years ago. I had to get my left arm and left left amputated, so I have a fake arm and fake leg. I only have a little feeling in my leg, but I have more feeling in my arm. I am also partially blind in my left eye, but it changed color. Even though the orphanage is suppose to be a happy place where kids can make friends and get adopted, to me it was my second hellhole, my first being school. The girls I shared a room with always bully me because of my leg and arm, sometimes even my eye. I share a room with 5 other girls, and none of them are nice to me. However, school is much worse than this. They call me a monster, fake handicap, 1 eye, and when I started wearing an eyepatch, a pirate. The reason it's worst is because they actually go as far as stepping on my hand whenever I fall because they know it has feeling in it. I was also one of the smart students, but whenever I get a good grade, they claim I cheated. Parents find me somewhat strange, creepy, and when they see that their child got a worse grade then mine, they always complain that if a child like that can get a better grade than you, then your not trying. Someone even called me a thing. Frankly, only the teachers understand my problems. Some actually recommended I transfer school, but my guardian will not budge. Good thing it is the summer so I only had to deal with the orphanage. However...

"For the last time Maria, you are not transferring schools." Ms. Anderson said.

"Why not, they bully me a school, why don't you believe me?"

"Why should I? This discussion is over." She said, then trotted off. For some unknown reason, the staff here is dumber than a stack of potatoes and will not believe me when I said I am getting bullied. Why not you ask? Because the girls in my room said that I was lying and just wanted to skip school. It's times like this when I wish the Purge was real. If is was, everyone in this building would be dead. I groaned and trotted the best I could off to my room. I didn't even care that the girls were in the room. Once I got in there, I laid on my bed and ignored all of them. I hate my life right now.

As I laid there, I was contemplating on what to do. I didn't want to stay here anymore and get picked on, and not even the staff will believe me. Maybe, I should run away. Nobody would miss me, and the streets have been looking very welcoming lately. How about I just give this place one more chance. One more chance wouldn't kill anyone, right? However, that's the only chance I am giving. After that, I will run away.

"Dinner's ready!" Wait how long have I been in bed thinking about this? Oh well, I was hungry.

We had chicken and rice with gravy tonight. It was delicious. Even though I hate this place, the food was always an acceptation. Once I was done, I put my plate away and was about to walk to my room.

"Maria, may I speak with you for a minute?" One of the staff said. I nodded and followed them to another room.

"A little birdie told me you aren't getting along well with your group." She said.

"Well, not really." I replied.

"Maria, you know our rule. We must treat everyone nicely and be kind. Have you been breaking that rule?" She questioned.

"No of course not, I just don't talk to people."

"That was no excuse to ignore them."

"Well they have been messing with me first. Just because of my leg, arm, and eye." I argued.

"Stop lying. Those girls have been here before you, and are nice to everyone. They have never messed with everyone."

"Well, they have been calling me names and always tell me I cheat whenever I get a better grade than them. I don't like being in a room where I get bullied. Why won't you guys believe me for once instead of assuming that I am lying because they are wrap around everyone's stupid finger!" I said.

"Maria, watch your tone-"

"They have been mean to me ever since they saw the left side of my body, and I have been telling you people that they mess with me, and nobody does anything about it because they are the 'good' children! Nobody believe the girl with artificial body parts!"

"Maria, that is enough. Honestly, you are a troublesome child. Your parents would be disappointed in you if they saw you." That is when they cross my line.

"Do. Not. Mention. My. Parents. How DARE you mention my parents. My parents would actually believe me and actually be more trustworthy and actually take action, they wouldn't do what you people are doing! That's what my parents would do!" I yelled. "I hate this stupid orphanage!" I then ran the best I could to my room, not giving a damn that people were looking at me. I'm done. I am freaking down with this place. I am running away, away from everyone. Maybe I will find someone who cares on the streets. Just, not now. Once I got to my room, I packed up all of my belongings. As soon as I was finished, I cried in the corner for I don't know how long. This orphanage has no heart. This place is dead to me. I will hate it forever.

It was now 1:00A.M. Everyone was asleep, except for me. As soon as I was positive everyone here was asleep, I got my bags, and opened the window. I wanted to leave a little surprise, so I left a note on the bedside table. It's a little explanation. Once the note was in place, I dropped all of my bags out of the window safely, and then jumped out myself, even though it was hard, I eventually got it. I then closed the window the best I could and then carefully climbed down the building. Once I safely touched the ground, I ran as fast as I could from this place, not even thinking about looking back. I have finally escaped the place I considered a prison. A cold, heartless prison.

Hope you like the chapter (OwO)

Sorry about previous chapter


	3. Chapter 2-New Friend

It was now about 11:00 in the morning. I was walking to no where in particular. Just walking, even though it sounds like a bad idea right now. My left leg is killing me, I should seriously give it a rest soon. Maybe I could rest in an alleyway, or a building. I didn't eat yet, because I wanted to save my money and use it wisely. To my understanding, I am heading towards rural areas, or the country side of Texas as I like to call it. Once I end up there, I will need to find shelter, quick. I just hope that I don't get stopped by someone that'll drag me back to that place. That is the last thing I freaking need.

While walking and thinking of what to do, I stopped in front of a electronic store with the TVs in the windows. I decided to check it out.

"...And in other news, many more people have been claiming that they have spotted more of these 'Transformers' but when the police showed up, they were gone. More of these cases are becoming recent, but remember, if you spot one, call..." I didn't even finish watching as I scoffed and walked away. I hate how these transformers are getting hunted down. To my understanding, they were the ones who have helped save the people in Chicago, so why are they getting hunted down for saving the remains of the city? Honestly, I am starting to question America, or the world on that matter. While thinking about how wrong America is, I suddenly heard my stomach grumble.

"Maybe I should get something to eat...no, I'm not that hungry yet. I must use my money wisely, I need to save it." I said. I will only eat when I am extremely hungry. I know I am gonna look sick, but it's so I can survive long enough to find a place to stay, and maybe for a new home. It's times like this when I wish my parents were here with me right now.

It was now 1:30 p.m. How do I know? The sun isn't directly in the sky, plus I check someone's watch. I am also conserving my phone charge, so I could use it for emergencies. I was sitting in the park, enjoying the scenery in front of me. The park is where I go when I am sad or when I needed to calm down. I don't know what it is, but the park has that soothing aura that can even calm the crankiest children down. Simply magnificent. Maybe I could fall asleep here, I'm sure people won't mind. They can just tell by my bags that I have no home. Believe it or not the park is also home to the nicest people ever. If they ever see homeless or sick civilians here they will give food, money, some even provide shelter. Kids are no different, if they are homeless because they ran away from home, they try their best to convince them that everything will be alright, and that if they need some support, or even just a shoulder to let all of their feelings out, they were there. I don't know what they did to kids who ran away from adoption home, but I hope it's nice. Anyway, my brain hurts, I need to get some sleep. I place my bags in front of me and used my jacket and a pillow. Once everything was settled, I curled up and fell into a light sleep.

"Hey, hey miss?" I heard someone say. I woke up, and looked around, eventually finding a little girl who appears to be about maybe, 6 or 7. I smiled at her.

"Yes, do you need something?" I asked.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked, pointing at my artificial leg. I smiled at her.

"I was in an accident when I was 12, and I lost my arm and leg, so the doctors gave me a new one." I explained.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope, not at all, it feels great." She smiled.

"Haley darling, don't run off like that, you scared me half to death." I heard the mother say.

"Sorry mommy." Haley said. I smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Oh hello there, what brings you here?" The mother asked.

"I ran away from the orphanage, and I ended up taking a nap here." I said.

"Mommy, look, she has a new leg!" Haley exclaimed excitedly, pointing at my leg.

"Oh my, that's good." The mother said, then noticed my arm. "Did you get a new arm, too?" She asked curiously. I nodded.

"Are you hungry?" The daughter asked. I shook my head, but then my stomach growled when I did that. She giggled, and then took out some Reese's

"Here you go. I can't eat peanut butter, but I didn't want to throw away good candy either, so I'm giving it to you." She said with the most adorable smile I have ever scene. I smiled and took the candy, and then hugged Haley.

"Thank you so much." Haley giggled.

"Well, we have to go, come on Haley." The mother said. Haley looked at me and waved. I smiled, and then ate one of the Reese's. It was my favorite candy.

"Maria?" I heard a man say. I froze and quickly swallowed my candy, choking in the process. The man came over to me and started patting my back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?" He said. I calmed my breathing and turned to see who it was. He has black hair that was short, and it was puffy. He had lightly tan skin and had dark blue eyes. I recognized him from the orphanage.

"If your here to bring me back then forget it, I'm not got back to that prison." I said bluntly. He looked at me then laughed.

"D-don't worry, I won't bring you back, I ran away, too." He said.

"You did?" He nodded.

"Yea. I've seen you a couple of times, but I couldn't talk to you. I was kind of scared." He said.

"Oh, well, since you already know my name, what's your name?" I asked.

"Jacob." He said. "So, wanna share that Reese's?" He asked. I chuckled and gave him one of my Reese's. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, where are you heading?" I asked.

"No idea, I though that maybe I could come along with you."

"Well, I'm just walking, though I believe in the direction we are heading, we are going towards to the rural side of Texas." I said.

"What, why?!" Jacob asked.

"To put a lot of distance between us and the orphanage." I answered.

"I guess that makes sense, even though we are pretty far already." Jacob said. I sighed then got up.

"Well, we need to keep going, I wanna make it their by sundown." I said. As I got up, I felt an aching pain in my left leg. I cringed and started holding it.

"What's wrong, does your leg hurt?" He asked.

"Yea, I have been walking on it too much." I explained. I continued clutching my leg in pain. "I'll be fine though."

"Like hell you'll be fine, here, spread your legs a little." He said. I looked at his weirdly.

"You couldn't have chose a better choice of words?"

"Nope, now hurry up." He said. I sighed heavily and did what he said. Jacob then crawled under me, then picked me up, and started carrying me on his shoulders.

"H-Hey, put me down, I am too heavy!" I protested. All this bastard did was snicker.

"As if, you're as light as a feather to me. Now come on, I am carrying you like this all the way to the hospital." Jacob said.

"You can't do that, the hospital is about 30 minutes away from here, like hell you'll be able to hold me up that long!"

"Yes I can, like I said, you're as light as a feather to me, so I can carry you like this for a pretty long time, and that's what I will do." He then grabbed my suitcase and his suitcase, and grabbed both of our duffle bags.

"What, you're a body builder now?" I asked.

"No, just very strong." He answered, then started walking. "Hold onto my head if you lose balance." He added. I was about to argue some more, but the pain in my leg made me think other wise. I let out a defeated sigh and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk, until...

"Jacob, why are we going to the hospital?" Jacob stopped.

"I wanted to see if the doctors could provide some pain killers for you." He explained. I chuckled.

"We could've just gone to a pharmacy, y'know. Not only hospitals provide pain killers." I said. Jacob looked at me, then lowered his head in shame.

"Shit, I forgot all about a pharmacy. Well, looks like we are taking a U-turn, we past it about 5 minutes ago." He said. I laughed as he turned around and started walking again.

"Your laugh, it's unique." Jacob said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Really, I always thought my laugh was annoying, but if you think it's unique, then thanks I guess." I replied.

Once we got to the pharmacy, Jacob bought the pain killers for me, and I immediately took one once we left the building. No matter how many times I protested, Jacob kept carrying me on his shoulders. It was getting embarrassing, but I don't think Jacob understood.

"For the last freckin' time, I am not putting you down." Jacob said.

"Why not, you're gonna end up with no energy while I will be full of it. Don't you want to conserve your energy?" I argued.

"I'll be fine, once we find a resting place, I will refill my energy with a nap." Jacob replied.

"But-"

"No buts, just silence." Jacob then directed his attention to a rocky area. We actually made it to the rural part of Texas about 10 minutes ago, which was why I wanted him to put me down. "I am gonna keep carrying you until we make it to that rocky area over there, what do you think?" He asked. I looked closely at the area. Yes, some of the rocks were rather sharp, but I spotted some smooth rocks over there as well. If we're careful enough, we might be able to take a nap there.

"It's looks safe enough, alright, onward to the area! Andiamo, Tu amico Jacob!" I yelled. Jacob chuckled when I spoke in Italian and started jogging over to the area.

"I didn't know you actually spoke Italian." I smiled.

"No one did. My parents use to teach it to me all of the time. I'm actually bilingual." I explained.

"That's really cool." He said while running.

"Grazie." I said.

I have to admit, I didn't think me running away would work out. I thought that they would catch me before I ended up here, and would have to deal with torture all over again. But now I am here, and I actually have a friend with me. My first friend since that day. This felt like a dream.


	4. Chapter 3-Meeting a Transformer

I woke up with an aching back and sore neck. I don't think sleeping on a rock was a good idea anymore, because my left side is killing me. Note to self, don't sleep on artificial side of my body when the surface is not soft. As I sat up from my position, I was unfortunately struck with a gust of cold wind. I immediately wrapped my arms around myself and looked around. It was dark, possibly the middle of the night. Jacob and I might've been sleep for a good 2 hours, maybe three. In a normal person's mind, I should be happy that we were actually able to sleep on this flat piece of rock, well, boulder, but as you can probably tell, I don't like being normal. I was actually freaking out. The people at the orphanage might have a chance of catching us if we don't move now. I just hope Jacob will be able to wake up with energy. He carried me all the way here, he should be knocked out sleep.

"Jacob, we have to keep moving." I said, shaking said boy up. He shifted a little then woke up.

"Huh, why?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse.

"If we don't move now, the people at the orphanage might have a chance of finding us, We have to go." I said worriedly. Jacob nodded then got up.

"I got the bags, you're gonna have to walk this time." Jacob said. I nodded.

"I don't mind walking, just hurry up and come on!" I whispered loudly. Once Jacob grabbed all of the bags, we started walking further into the rural area.

"How far are we walking?" Jacob asked.

"Far enough to put some more distance between us and them." I responded. Or at this rate, a good hiding spot. I won't be able to walk after a while if the pain in my leg kicks in again. Ugh, why did it have to be my leg, why not my arm. At least I got the pain killers.

As we continued walking, the temperature got even worse. It didn't get windier, at least, not by a lot, but it did get colder. We were still walking, though, I was about to give in soon.

"Maria, look!" Jacob yelled. He then pointed to a formation of rocks, and in one of the formations was a cave.

"That cave looks deep enough for us to stay hidden for awhile." Jacob said. I nodded, looking around the exterior. It's a good place for us to at least rest for a couple of days. It looks likes it's good enough to protect us from weather and possibly give us a little heat, considering it get really cold at night sometimes, not to mention windy.

"Alright, we are sleeping here tonight, and possibly tomorrow, but no promises on tomorrow. If we don't leave the day after, we are leaving tomorrow morning." I said. Jacob saluted then went to the edge of the cave and rested his back there. This man can sleep in many ways.

"Good night then." I said, then laid down on the ground. Luckily this is dirt, sand, and rock, so the surface should at least be a little softer. At least, I hope it will be. I was lost in thought As I laid on my back. Are we gonna die out here, or actually find a place that will accept us, that will accept me. Maybe I am just thinking too hard, or perhaps I was just dreaming too much. I wanna go back to the old times when I could be at home, with my parents, just hanging out with them or reading a book. I miss you mom and dad, why'd you have to die? After all of this thinking, I finally managed to go back to sleep.

_~dream~_

_I was in a dark room as I am now. I looked around. There was no light in the room I was in, yet I didn't have any problems seeing things._

_"Where am I? Why am I here?" I asked myself. When I looked in front of me, I saw my mom and dad. I immediately started crying, and ran right to them._

_"I've missed you so much, why'd you have to die?" I manage to choke out. My father was patting my back while my mom stroked my hair._

_"We're sorry we can't be there with you baby, you know we love you, and are always watching over you, right?" My mom said. I nodded._

_"You are never alone, you have your new friend, us, and pretty soon, you'll have more friends." My dad said. I looked at him._

_"More friends, what do you mean?" I asked._

_"You'll see, honey, now, it's time to wake up." My mother said. I shook my head and hugged her tighter._

_"But I don't want to wake up, I wanna stay with you guys a little longer." I protested._

_"We love you hun, never forget that." They said, then the world started going white before my eyes._

_"Wait, WAIT!"_

_~end of dream~_

I woke up breathing heavily and also surprisingly sweaty. I looked around to see if Jacob is around here somewhere, but instead of Jacob, the first thing in my line of vision was something metal, and pointy. I jumped and backed away from the point, then looked back at the point and what it was. As I examined it, I saw that it was a sword. A Big. Ass. Sword. When I looked at its owner, I saw that it belonged to a huge robot, but not just any huge robot.

"A transformer..." I mumbled. The transformer looks like it has a samurai style to it. His, at least, it looks like a man, armor color scheme was blue, black, and his face was golden. He looked at me with his light blue...optics?

"What are humans doing here in my hideout?" The robot said. I knew it was a man, it even has a Japanese accent.

"M-my friend and I ran away from an orphanage, and we were trying to make some distance between us and them. My friend found this cave, and we decided to sleep here for the night. We didn't know it was your hideout, we swear." I said. Don't get me wrong, I have always wanted to meet a transformer, but this one has a big sword pointing right at me, who wouldn't be scared?

"Why did you run away?" He said, starting to calm down.

"It's...it's a long story." I said. He continued looking at me, then decided to put his swords away. I looked over to Jacob, and saw that he was still fucking sleeping. I swear that man could sleep through the end of the world.

"Speak your designation." He said.

"Maria Farfalla, my friend over there is Jacob. Whats your name?" I answered.

"Why should I tell my designation to a species that is trying to kill us?" He said.

"Because I won't hurt you, I promise. I am only a 15 year old girl with an artificial arm and leg, and a blind eye. Besides, I don't support what the government is doing, at all." I said. The transformer looked at me for a moment, then finally spoke.

"My designation is Drift." He said. I smiled, and stood up.

"It's an honor to meet you Drift." I said. As I continued looking at the autobots, I heard shuffling, and looked to see that Jacob had FINALLY decided to wake up.

"Hey Maria, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Look for yourself." I said. Once he looked up and saw Drift, he took a minute to register what he is seeing, then looked amazed.

"Wow, isn't this a transformer, the ones that are being hunted?" He asked.

"Yes. He won't hurt us though. His name is Drift, and this is apparently his hideout." I explained. Jacob kept looking at Drift.

"Wow, what luck..." He mumbled. I chuckled, then noticed the pain in my leg again.

"Ahi, maledetta gamba, perché essa doveva iniziare male. Stupido cazzo camminando..."I mumbled.

"What language are you speaking in?" Drift asked curiously.

"Italian. I do it sometimes out of habit."

"Anyway, I didn't understand any of that, do you need something?" Jacob asked.

"Pass me my pain killers." I said. Jacob nodded, then looked into the bag and got the white pill bottle, He tossed it to me and I immediately got out two pills, swallowing them.

"Why do you need those pills?" Drift asked.

"It's to help stop the pain in my left leg." I answered.

"Hey, is this only your hideout, or do you perhaps share it with any of the other autobots?" Jacob asked. Drift nodded.

"This hideout, or should I say temporary hideout, was only inhabited by me, before you two came in." I looked outside to see the sun rising. It must be about dawn.

"Well, there is no point in going to sleep, might as well stay here." I started, then turned to Drift. "Hey Drift?" he looked at me. "Do you think we could tag along with you?" I asked.

"It would not be very wise. The autobots might not take kindly to humans." Drift said.

"I figured as much, but it's only Jacob and I, and we don't exactly have a home, so I figured we could tag along with you, since we are all basically hiding from people." I explained.

"Plus, how cool would it be to be hiding with a transformer!" Jacob said.

"We will also try to protect you and the others. We might be teenagers, but we are still strong. We want to help you guys." I said. Drift looked at both of us, then let out a sigh.

"Alright, you can tag along, but you must come with me everywhere." Drift said. I nodded.

"Of course, why would we run?" Jacob nodded.

"Very well. Now, I must inform the autobots of you two, even though they won't exactly like the news." Drift said.

"You don't have to do it right now, or better yet, just tell whoever is in charge, then tell the rest later." I said. "or even better, let the leader tell them." I added with a smirk. Drift looked at me, then sighed.

"Very well, I will inform the leader about you two's presence. Telling the others or not will be his choice." Drift said.

"Yea, alright." I said in a Quagmire accent.

"Oh hell no." Jacob said. I laughed.

"What, you don't like my imitation?"

"No, I don't like the fact that you do it so damn well. My goodness." He answered. This just caused me to laugh even more.

~time skip to an hour later~

Right now I was outside behind the cave with Drift. Jacob was inside, eating the rest of the Reese's, but making sure to safe me one. We were sitting in silence, just looking at the scenery, until Drift finally broke the silence.

"Maria, if it's not too much to ask, why do you have artificial body parts?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"It's kind of a long story." I said.

"I'm listening." He responded. I looked at him, then spoke once again.

"I was 12 years old, playing by myself. My parents were out working late again. I didn't really know why. I always thought it was so they could get more money on pay day, but I was horribly wrong. Apparently, my parents were sueing someone, and they had extra business to do. They were winning though, and the person they were suing will eventually have to pay a lot of money to my parents. They didn't want me to worry about them so much, so they only told me they were working overtime. But, the person was still not happy that he was losing, and decided to do something horrible. When my parents got home, they...they were stopped by the mail man who delivered a package. When they brought the package in an opened it, whatever was inside had apparently exploded. I wasn't directly close to the blast, but I was close enough to have extremely heavy damage on the left side of my body." Tears started streaming from my eyes. "It's was so damaged that the doctors couldn't fix it...and that's how I got these fake body parts." I said. Drift stayed quiet, looking at me.

"Your parents did not make it out alive, I assume?" Drift asked. I shook my head. He then picked me up in his hand.

"I am terribly sorry for you lost, Maria." He said. I looked at him and forced a smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"I understand if your in too much pain right now, but if you can, may you tell me more about yourself?" Drift asked. I looked at him, then nodded.

"I was put into adoption home after the incident. I shared a room with 5 other girls, and then they started bullying me because of my arm and leg, and also my eye. They eventually got kids at school to bully me too. I was called a monster, a freak, unnatural, and other mean things. Sometimes, I ended up wearing an eyepatch over my eye because I got too self conscious about it, and I started wearing a long glove on my left arm and made sure I wore jeans and long pants, even when it was warm outside. The teacher would always tell me that the best choice was to transfer schools, but the girls were wrapped around the staff's fingers, and told them a lie. I was force to attend that school everyday, and during summer vacation, they would bully me there as well. No one would help me, and everyday I would get bullied because of the left side of my body. It was awful, and I was forced to live through hell." I explained. Drift looked at me with concern.

"It seems that these bullies has become your enemy." Drift said. I sighed.

"I guess you could say that."

"I didn't ask to tell me about your enemy and what they are doing, I want you to tell me about you, Maria." He said. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Tell me about you, not about your enemy. Your making it sound like this enemy is controlling your life." Drift explained. I looked at him.

"Then, I don't think I can answer that question." I said quietly.

"You can try." He said. I looked back at him, then took a deep breath.

"I, Maria Farfalla, has been cursed with an enemy and battled with it until now. I was fragile, and...I let the enemy control my life. I would sometimes fight back, but it's always retaliated. I always try to ignore it, but its forces grew-" I was cut off by Drift.

"Now your telling me about your battle." He said. I looked at him.

"I am?" I asked. He nodded.

"Try one more time." Drift said. I took a deep breath, then tried again.

"I am a girl with many dreams...a huge imagination and large determination. I loved to learn about new things, even though I was called a nerd because of it. I was a rebellious child, never being like anyone else. I stayed like that until I was twelve. I was still rebellious, but more people were telling me to stick to the status quo, those High school musical bastards, but even though it hurt, I forced myself to keep going. I was trapped in a prison, where I was tortured and beaten because of my body. This place eventually caused my rebellious self to grow, and my barrier to supposedly getting tougher. I wouldn't let them take over my life, especially when it almost won. I would sometimes sit in my barrier and imagine a world without hate, even though I knew it was just a dream. My enemy was attached to me, but I refused to let it take control. Even when I got stronger, on the inside I was still soft, and certain topics were still somethings I refused to talk about. That's all I got." I said. Drift smiled at me.

"That's better. Keep your barrier up, don't let enemies break it down. However, don't eventually give up and hide in it forever." Drift said. I smiled back.

"Thanks Drift." He nodded.

"The pleasure is mine, now, about your eye, what is wrong with it?" He asked. I smiled, and moved my hair out of the way to reveal my hidden eye. It was white, but you could still see the pupil.

"Your eye looks beautiful." Drift said. You blushed.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"It is astonishing. I don't see why people would bully you on it." Drift said. I looked away blushing.

"Grazie..." I mumbled. Drift chuckled.

"I assume you said thank you, and my reply shall be, your welcome." Drift said. I smiled, then Drift put me down.

"We must leave later tonight." Drift said. I nodded.

"Understood."


	5. Chapter 4-Unwanted surprises

After talking with Drift, I got tired and took a nap. I didn't have anything else to do, and besides, Drift was here, so we were safe. I was starting to think that we will never get caught by the people from the orphanage when Drift was here...and boy was I so fucking wrong.

"Hey mom, I found her!" I faintly heard. I shifted in my sleep and ended up turning over.

"Wake up you delinquent, your going back to the orphanage and getting severely punished." I heard again, only this time more clearer. I finally decided to open my eyes and see who is was, and immediately regretted it. The girl had pale skin and black hair. She has black eyes, and looked to be about my age. Oh no, it's one of them.

"How the hell did you find me Kaitlynn?" I mumbled.

"Maria, watch your language." I heard a different voice say. It was a grown women who had black curly hair and brown eyes. Aww fuck, it's one of the counselors, aka her mother.

"Yea yea, anyway, I am not going back to that orphanage." I said.

"Yes you are. We came all the way here to bring you and Jacob back. Do you know how hard it was to find you two!" Kaitlynn said.

"No one asked you to do it. Now, I'll say it again, I am not going back." I said. "Speaking of Jacob, where is he?" I said, and then I see a blue and black buggatti. Looks like that's Drift's car mode, or alt mode, if I remember correctly. I stood up and looked through the window to see Jacob laying in the back seat sleep.

"Wow, that sick bastard didn't even bother waking me up and letting me join." I grumbled. I have always wanted to fall asleep in a Bugatti.

"Maria, language." Kaitlynn's mother, Mrs. Thompson said.

"Ugh, anyway, please leave, your presence is not needed here. We are perfectly fine on our own." I said, them climbed into the car. I felt Drift jump a little when I opened the car door.

"Don't worry, Its just me." I whispered. I felt Drift relax.

"Who are the people outside?" I heard Drift say quietly through the radio.

"People from the orphanage. They must've followed our footprints here." I said. Then I saw Kaitlynn looking through the window.

"Maria Farfalla, open the door, now!" She yelled.

"How about no." I responded calmly. I then got into the front passenger seat and rested my head on the dashboard.

"Go away...I don't want to go back." I mumbled.

"Maria get out of the car or we will use force." Said Mr. Thompson. Damn, why did she bring the family.

"So will I." I then felt Drift tense up

"It's only to scare them off. Please Drift. " I whispered

"Maria, you know that is dangerous." Drift said.

"I know, but I don't want to be away from you and I don't want to go back to the orphanage." I said.

"If they see me, there's a risk that they'll call the government." Drift said back.

"Like hell they are reporting you." Then I noticed something. "Drift, who put all of our stuff in here?" I asked.

"Jacob did. He said you looked too engrossed in your dream that he would feel bad if he woke you up." Drift explained. I look back at him sleeping. I gotta thank him later.

"Maria, open up!" The father said. Then I heard another voice on the radio.

"Drift, I need you to bring those humans you have over to me. I would like to see them for myself." The voice said.

"Bumblebee, there are more people hear that are trying to take the kids back to the orphanage. The thing is, none of them want to go back." Drift responded. "what shall I do?"

"Maria, stop being a little brat and just get out, your just a teenage girl with an artificial arm and leg. Yes, you might have Jacob, but without him you would die out there." Mrs. Thompson said.

"I am stronger that you damn think, now just leave me alone."

"Maria, we might need to bring those people with us. I am waiting for our leader to hurry up and answer." He said, getting louder at the last part.

"What, no, I don't want them here." I protested.

"We might not have a choice." He said grimly. I sighed.

"Drift, they might call the government if they see you drive off with an underage kid in the drivers seat. Our best choice is to bring them with us. They might just follow you anyway. However, make sure their phones are confiscated until further notice." I heard him say. I groaned.

"Sorry little lady, it's only for safety precautions. We don't need the government on our tail. Please understand." He said. I looked at the radio and sighed.

"Ok ok, just leave them to me."I then got out of the car, but I had my arms folded.

"Alright listen up. I am not letting you take me back to the orphanage, but instead you will be coming with me now hand over your phones." I demanded.

"You have no power, how dare you try to command us! We are your superiors-"

"Look lady, you can obviously tell by my face right now that I don't give a damn at the moment. Now hand over your phones and get into the car. Also give me anything you can use to contact the authorities, scratch that, everything. Make it snappy, we can't stay here forever." I cut her off.

"Why should we listen to you?" Kaitlynn blurted out.

"Because if you do not do what she says, I will force you to do it." said a voice from behind me that sounded like Drift. I looked around and saw a grown man with black hair and sapphire eyes get out of the car. He was pale, and it looked like his hair went past his ears. Is that...?

"Drift?" I asked. He nodded.

"Now, will you listen to Maria?" He started, then he took out two swords. "or will I have to force you?" He said, pointing one at them. They looked enraged, but finally gave in.

"Get in the back, I will wake Jacob up." I ordered. Drift took their phones and anything else they could use to contact police.

"Jacob, wake up man." I said, trying to wake Jacob up. He only stirred lightly in his sleep.

"Jacob, wake up or I am pushing you off of the seat." I said louder. Only shifted. I sighed, then proceeded to push Jacob off of the seats.

"...Owww." He groaned.

"Come on Jacob, we have to bring Kaitlynn and her parents with us, so you get up front."

"Ugh...fine." He said.

Once we got everything settle, we let Drift drive us to his destination. The family was in the back, Jacob was in the passenger seat, and I had to sit in his lap. Drift was of course in the drivers seat.

"This is such a felony what you are doing, you should be ashamed." Mr. Thompson said.

"I'm only doing this because I have to. If it were my choice, I would have ditched you back at the cave." I said.

"I am very disappointed in you, and so would-"

"Don't you dare cross that line again!" I yelled.

"Maria, we are almost to our destination." Drift said.

"Good." I said, wanting this conversation to be over. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride, which for the record didn't bother me at all. In fact, I welcomed the silence with open arms. I want them to go away. Why did they have to find us?

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was mainly to introduce more characters that will be in the story. Sorry if the chapter is short, Peace d(OwO)b


End file.
